


open your heart

by sonyeonmi (riecior)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, blows a kiss towards the sky, r.i.p to mogucat, this is my sendoff for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riecior/pseuds/sonyeonmi
Summary: “It’s just...moving shapes.”“Isn’teverythingjust moving shapes?”“I— ok, listen.”Alternatively—Jungmo has artist's block.





	open your heart

**Author's Note:**

> unedited cos i just wanted to get this out before x1's debut cos mogucat will Really be dead then.
> 
> probably filled with mistakes but idc anymore i just love art school aus.
> 
> hope you enjoy ^^

Jungmo’s always been a decisive, but impulsive one.

Like when he first saw a band perform live, and decided to learn the guitar in a month. Or when he signed up for a flight attendant course simply because he thought they were so cool. It’s never seemed odd to him, jumping from interest to interest with an explosive passion that dies out just as easily as it comes. Even with the criticism that comes from his family, the fact that he always brings home good results serves to quell some of the dissatisfaction. 

But it’s not like he can keep doing this forever. In the end, he’s a good son. he wants to make his parents proud as much as any other kid out there. Even if it means killing off his impulsive desires and planting his feet firmly down on a path, he’ll do it. 

Old habits die hard, though, and recently he’s become enamoured with the art of animation. He tells them that '_this is the one_', and that he won't change anymore after it, but they're understandably skeptical. Eventually, they end up reluctantly agreeing to send him there, but with a catch this time. He’s to dedicate himself to seeing it through, whether he loses interest halfway, or it becomes more tough than enjoyable.

It never seems too hard at first, but Jungmo knows it'll be an issue sooner or later.

But thankfully (and perhaps even _ too _ conveniently), Hyeongjun had ended up joining the animation course with him. The difference being animation had always been _ his _ passion, unlike Jungmo who had just swapped over the other day or something. He’d feel bad for it if Hyeongjun hadn’t been so happy to have a friend in the academy, though Jungmo doesn’t get _ why _when the boy ends up best friends with that handsome guy from the illustration course within the first week of joining. 

Not that Jungmo is complaining anyway, as he immerses himself in classes and self-study whenever he can. It may have seemed like a hellish schedule for anyone else, but he’s never learned the art of taking things slowly. The more information he can absorb in the shortest amount of time, the better. 

Hyeongjun seems to worry about him more and more, but even dark circles can’t hide the sparkle in his eyes as he says earnestly, that he’s fine.

Admittedly, this behavior earns him an odd reputation among his classmates. 

“He’s handsome, yeah, but what’s with his work?”

“I know. He works so hard but…”

“Shh! Don’t be mean about it.”

“You were thinking it too!”

Thankfully for him, he never finds himself without headphones on when he’s outside. It helps him stay immersed, though that’s garnered him a reputation for being the statue of the computer lab.

People really like coming up with weird titles to give classmates, huh?

“You need to take a break,” Hyeongjun removes Jungmo’s headphones himself. “I think I saw your soul clipping out your body just a couple of minutes ago.”

Jungmo turns up to face the boy with a dazed look as if he had been snapped out of a trance. The loop of his work that had been playing on the screen continues on it all its buttery smooth glory.

“Oh, hey.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Hyeongjun pouts, setting aside the headphones. “We haven’t talked in over a week.”

“Has it been a week?” Jungmo continues staring blankly at him. He swears he had gone out for lunch with Hyeongjun just yesterday—ah. Right. “Sorry. I got caught up in—”

“—in studying. I know,” Hyeongjun sighs. There’s a tone of defeat and annoyance in his voice, but Jungmo knows it’s out of love. “Seriously, hyung. Come eat dinner with everyone. We’re going out for the end of the week.”

“Is the end of the week really worth celebrating with meat?”

Hyeongjun flushes. 

“It wasn’t my idea! Plus, we’ve been doing this a lot, just that you’ve always been too _ busy _ to join us.”

Jungmo spares an amused smile, at his reaction, but ends up nodding in surrender. 

“Fine, I’ll go,” and to Hyeongjun’s delight, he seems to turn off the computer as well. Jokes on him, Jungmo thinks, as he simply start up the 3-D modelling program instead. “On the catch I get to go the next week without any interference.”

“Workaholic…” Hyeongjun mutters under his breath, but sighs in defeat. “Fine, but you have to _ actually _ show up to the dinner— _ and _ talk to people.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Jungmo shakes his head sadly. “What have I done to deserve this.”

“It ‘cos you’re my friend,” Hyeongjun knows it’s a rhetorical question, but answers anyway. “I know you’re enjoying yourself but…”

“I know, I know,” Jungmo reaches up to pat his friend’s curly locks. Looking like a poodle as always. 

He’ll never grow tired of the boy, even if he (apparently) comes off that way a lot. Only Hyeongjun’s pure heart could’ve survived this unconventional friendship that he’s used to. 

There’s a part of him that feels apologetic to the boy, but as much as he’s obsessive, he’s also selfish. He’s accepted that as part of himself at this point, with how much it’s said to him by distant relatives and ex-friends he’s since fallen out of touch with. Not that it has never bothered him, but he’s learned to ignore and forget it with time. Maybe that’s part of what makes him selfish.

All the more reason to treasure his one and only friend nowadays, he hums with a renewed concentration on the device in front of him. He’s bid Hyeongjun a goodbye earlier, even if the younger seems to not trust him to show up to the dinner. Jungmo promised to do his best, but was met with a squint and a hesitant ‘_okay…_’ from the boy. Oh, how he wounds him.

Turns out, Hyeongjun knows him better than he knows himself. 

* * *

The day comes around and he’s straight up _ forgotten _ about dinner. There’s already a new sketch on his tablet when Hyeongjun all but busts his door down with a friend in tow. Hyeongjun’s friend, not his.

“Hyung,” the boy stands in the doorway with arms crossed, glaring at Jungmo who’s lounging on his bed casually in roomwear. “You promised.”

“Who is _ that _?” Jungmo ignores his accusation, instead, pulling his blanket up awkwardly at the presence of a stranger in his room.

“Oh! Sorry, I’ll wait outside!” the boy laughs as he gives Hyeongjun a pat on the shoulder before scurrying out the door. 

The boy’s face glows with a warm smile before snapping back to confront Jungmo. “He’s just a friend.”

“I never said he was anything else,” Jungmo raises an eyebrow at Hyeongjun’s flushed cheeks. “What do you guys need?”

“Wh-what do you mean what do _ we _ need?” Hyeongjun splutters in disbelief. “I’m here to pick you up! For dinner? That you _ promised _ to go to?”

“Oh, right.”

“Hyung…”

“I’ll go change.”

“You better,” Hyeongjun crosses his arms. “You have five minutes.”

“But I’m almost done with—”

“_ Hyung _.”

“Ok. Going.”

* * *

The restaurant is bustling with customers when they arrive, and Jungmo feels out of place with his unkempt appearance. Even though Hyeongjun spent the whole trip trying to fruitlessly style his hair, he remains a good example of how an art student looks normally. 

“It’s fine, Hyeongjun,” the boy’s friend, who introduced himself as Minkyu, laughs at his attempts. “He looks handsome without any help.

Jungmo looks off awkwardly.

“No, he looks lame,” Hyeongjun pouts stubbornly, and Jungmo lets out a soft whine.

“Don’t be mean to me,” he laments, batting away Hyeongjun’s hand. “I’m not here to look good.”

“But you _ could _! You could be so popular if you tried!” 

“What do I need popularity for?” Jungmo returns genuinely, a small smile on his lips. “We should be here to study.”

“He has a point, you know?” Minkyu snickers, but is promptly pouted at by Hyeongjun. 

“Don’t encourage him…”

“Just let it go, Hyeongjun,” Jungmo ruffles the boy’s hair messily, where he’s met with a violent reaction as he turns him into a fluff ball.

The damage he caused is still apparent as they walk towards the table everyone else is sitting at. There are a couple of familiar faces, but Jungmo has only ever seen them around the academy. Names are too much of a long shot for him at this point.

“Hey, guys! This is the hyung I mentioned a while back,” Hyeongjun pushes him towards the table upon arrival. Jungmo blinks uncomfortably.

“Um, hi,” he tries greeting, but there’s a clanging of plates as a glass of soda is nearly knocked over onto him.

“Ah, _ crap _,” the redhead fumbles over himself to fix the mess he’s made, but is gently pushed aside by someone who Jungmo can only assume is his legal guardian. 

“Eunsang, don’t touch anything anymore,” the man sighs as he starts cleaning up the spill with tissues. “Just sit still.”

“Okay…” Eunsang complies and instead turns back to address Jungmo. “Hi!”

“Hi,” Jungmo echoes back, eyes gravitating towards the man who’s busy stacking tissues on top of each other.

“Hm?” he seems to notice a gaze on him and looks back up to Jungmo. “Oh, don’t mind me. Take a seat,” he smiles gently before losing the warmth in his gaze as he turns to Eunsang. “Be more careful, okay?”

Eunsang shrinks in his seat, but keeps that gleeful look on his face.

“You heard him, hyung,” Hyeongjun pats his back as he moves past to sit down himself. Minkyu trails after him obediently. 

_ Cute _.

The only free seat left is next to the man at the end of the table, and Jungmo accepts it as his fate. There’s a bit of commotion where Eunsang’s sat, but it’s only because he had almost caused another accident by, apparently, _ existing_.

Jungmo chuckles at the glares thrown the redhead’s way, but quickly settles back into his seat when the man returns.

“Hey, sorry for the botched welcome,” he smiles sheepishly, and before Jungmo can say it’s okay, he reaches out a hand to introduce himself. “I’m Kim Wooseok, a third year in animation.”

“Koo Jungmo. In animation as well,” he shakes Wooseok’s hand with a polite smile. “I’m a first year.”

“I know,” Wooseok laughs, and Jungmo raises his brows questioningly. “You’re a bit famous among the animation students. The statue in the lab.”

Jungmo frowns at the nickname. 

“Really? I thought Hyeongjun was just joking about that.”

“Nope. Even I’ve seen you around— well, I’ve seen the back of your head,” Wooseok jokes. “Every time I come in to work on my assignments, you’re there. You’re a really hard worker, huh?”

“I guess,” Jungmo feels a little embarrassed, but the sense of pride from the compliment keeps him afloat. “I end up forgetting about everything else when I’m having fun.”

A curious look passes by Wooseok’s face, but he seems to acknowledge Jungmo’s words. 

“Not many people can say they’re having fun while learning,” he muses, taking a sip of his drink. “_ I _ can’t imagine calling my assignments fun anymore.”

“Is it much harder after your first year?”

“_ Way _ harder.”

Jungmo hums in response, chewing on the inside of his mouth in thought. He’s never stuck around on anything past a year, so he can’t even imagine being forced to complete assignment after assignment without the joy of discovery behind him. It’s why he always dips just before the feeling settles in, so he’s left with only fun memories of learning. 

The promise he made to his parents rings in his head, and a wave of worry washes over him, but Wooseok seems to notice the change in mood.

“Don’t worry too much about it,” he smiles comfortingly. “Just enjoy it while you can, and when it gets tough, we’ll be here to suffer through it with you,” he states with a muffled laugh at the end.

“Dude, way to make it sound horrible,” the guy sat across from them chimes in. There’s amusement in his tone, but Jungmo is startled by the interruption. “You just picked the wrong course.”

Wooseok rolls his eyes.

“That’s Jinhyuk—“

“—I’m Jinhyuk!”

“...he’s in the 3D course.”

“Because picking 2D turns you into this guy,” Jinhyuk points at Wooseok impishly, chuckling at the look thrown his way. 

“He’s a second year,” Wooseok ignores him, turning back to Jungmo politely. “But he’s the same age as me.”

“Why are you doing my introduction for me?”

“Do it then!”

Jinhyuk turns to face Jungmo excitedly. “I’m Lee Jinhyuk and I decided to study animation because VFX artists are cool as hell.”

“Nerd,” Wooseok mumbles quietly.

“Nice...to meet you,” Jungmo finally regains his senses from the fast-paced exchange between the two. He assumes they’re good friends at the very least. “I’m—”

“I heard your introduction earlier, don’t worry,” Jinhyuk nods assuredly. “Nice to meet you too! Do you plan on going 2D or 3D? Or anything in between, don’t let me stop you.”

“Um,” Jungmo stares blankly as his mind tries to come up with an answer. What _ does _ he plan on doing with animation? Can he bring himself to tell them that he doesn’t know if he’ll end up staying at all? It’s a bit much to confess during a first meeting, especially when he surrounded by people that seem to love the art wholly. Not even that he’s half-assing anything, but it’s unrealistic to pretend he isn’t bound to lose interest somewhere down the line. 

The train of thought is admittedly depressing, but he manages to force out a smile to save face. “I haven’t decided yet. I’m just seeing where it takes me.”

“Sensible,” Jinhyuk nods knowingly. “Don’t be like me.”

“What did you do?” Jungmo inquires curiously.

“I—”

“He entered fine arts accidentally,” Wooseok interrupts with an amused grin. “That’s why he’s a year behind.”

“Fine arts is _ so _ boring!” Jinhyuk holds his head in his hands dramatically. “How do people just sit around learning about dusty old paintings the whole semester? The whole _ year _?”

“Don’t let Seungwoo-hyung hear you say that,” Wooseok hums, looking off to the side curiously.

“Oh, but you’re fine with _ Junho _hearing?” 

“I don’t mind,” the boy, who Jungmo can only assume is Junho, pipes up from further down the table.

“Love you, kid,” Jinhyuk calls back.

“Anyways,” Wooseok directs the conversation back to Jungmo, not wanting him to feel left out. “I don’t remember what point I was trying to make, but we’re here for you if you need any help.”

“Look at you, acting like a reliable _sunbae _ ,” Jinhyuk teases, but continues before Wooseok can reply. “He’s right, though. Even Professor Song worries about how little you interact with everyone else. She says ‘ _ oh, you’re supposed to have fun at his age! he needs to make some friends! _’ as if she didn’t tell me off for playing Battlegrounds during class.”

Jungmo lets out a laugh at that, and it’s a little embarrassing to see how the two seemed to have been anticipating it. He appreciates them looking out for him, but he hadn’t been aware just how bad his reputation had gotten. 

He should thank Hyeongjun for dragging him out later.

“I’ll be in your care then,” he bows his head politely. “But just to be clear...it’s not like I was being antisocial on purpose,” not that he enjoyed the solitude either, but hey. Maybe it’s just a matter of being too immersed in his studies, but it’s hard to notice that when he’s having fun doing so. “I don’t have a problem being social— or, well, I don’t _ think _I do, anyway.

“I didn’t think so,” Wooseok smiles gently, tilting his head in acknowledgement. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for the longest time, but you just seemed so…”

“Occupied?” Jungmo laughs, nodding in agreement. “I usually am, but I would’ve made time.”

“Dude, you looked like you would’ve bitten anyone who got close,” Jinhyuk frowns.

“What am I? A dog?” 

“Kinda— ow.”

Wooseok looks back to Jungmo after very obviously having kicked Jinhyuk under the table, and the younger pretends to not have witnessed the crime. “_ Anyways _.”

“Anyways.”

“We can talk more after the food, yeah? I’m starving,” Wooseok finally turns his attention back on the food, finding it harder and harder to ignore the smell of grilling meat wafting in from across the table. 

“Deal.”

* * *

The next few days aren’t that eventful, but Jungmo doesn’t mind the solitude. As hours fly by with him glued to his laptop, he arrives upon the conclusion that he really,_ sincerely _ needed to work on his practical skills. The frustration of being inept at the most basic of techniques eats away at him, and finally, he ends up crouching in front of the television display at the local supermarket.

Yeah, he hasn’t ever been the best at puzzle solving. 

The demo reels repeat over and over as he tries to gather _ some _ sort of inspiration from the shapeless colors, but all he’s getting is a glare in his vision that is starting to hurt a bit.

“What are you doing?” comes a voice from behind him, and for a good couple of seconds, he refuses to turn around to address them in fear of it having been an employee, ready to kick him out of the store for being a weirdo, but now it’s too late to answer. Time to pretend to not have heard them instead.

“Jungmo?” the man suddenly crouches down beside him, and the boy recognizes the familiar face.

“Oh— hey, hyung,” Jungmo smiles awkwardly at Wooseok, intimidated by his sudden closeness. “Didn’t know it was you.”

“Yeah…” he doesn’t seem too interested in Jungmo’s act, instead, looking towards the television. “What’s so interesting about this?”

“Nothing, really,” Jungmo shrugs. “Was hoping to get some inspiration for assignments.”

“From _ this _?” Wooseok is incredulous, and Jungmo doesn’t blame him. “It’s just...moving shapes.”

“Isn’t _ everything _ just moving shapes?”

“I— ok, listen.”

Jungmo chuckles.

“C’mon, smartass. I’ll get you inspired,” Wooseok shoots up and offers him a hand. “I’ve been through enough blocks to know how to fix yours.”

“How reliable,” Jungmo grins and accepts it graciously. 

And the next thing he knows, he’s 50ft up in the air.

“Is this supposed to be inspiring?” Jungmo looks out the ferris wheel cabin curiously, watching the crawl of traffic from across the street. 

“Yeah! Isn’t it like those heart-throbbing moments in anime—...animated series?” Wooseok looks nervous for some reason. Maybe he’s afraid of heights? “Like when they reach the top and you can just see the emotions pouring out, but they’re too afraid to say anything to each other yet?”

“...I don’t think I remember anything like that.”

“Ah.”

The awkward silence that follows almost kills Jungmo on the spot, but he eases the tension by looking in any direction but Wooseok’s. 

Well, he can’t deny the view is nice. Makes him want to paint more than anything, but it’s not like he brought his tools with him to do so. The most he can do is try to memorize the scene, but he’s distracted by the sight of Wooseok moving in his peripheral view.

“You’re filming it?” his curiosity overcomes the awkward silence and he leans forward curiously. 

“Oh, yeah,” Wooseok seems happy about the question, at least. “So I can use the footage later as a reference or asset.”

“Don’t know why I never thought of that,” Jungmo frowns, but makes a mental note to get a camcorder sometime in the future. “How often do you use them?”

“I film everything so I usually have at least one scene that’s useable,” Wooseok smiles proudly, before turning the camcorder towards Jungmo suddenly. “Say cheese.”

“Huh? What—” Jungmo tries to duck out of view instinctively but ends up rocking the cabin instead. 

“Oh my god, sit still!” Wooseok clutches onto his seat in panic, although Jungmo notices he’s still filming. “If we drop to our deaths now who’s going to turn in my project—” a look of realization crosses his face. “Hey, actually, wanna move around more?”

“Hyung!’

“I’m _ kidding _.”

Jungmo squints at him, but the adrenaline rushing through his body renders him unable to retort. However, he notices the camcorder still pointed his way. 

“Are you _ still _ filming me?” he asks incredulously.

“Yeah. Thought your frightened face would’ve been good material— Don’t look at me like that!”

“You were _ way _ more scared.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Jungmo rolls his eyes.

“You’re a great model, okay? Jinhyuk always pulls stupid faces when he catches me filming,” Wooseok pouts, shuffling in his seat to accommodate his quickly-tiring arm. “You should model for me more often.”

“The only modelling I have time for is on Blender.”

“Touché.”

Jungmo ponders for a moment, though, and the idea that comes to mind slips past his lips before he can think about it more. 

“I’ll model for you if you model for me.”

Wooseok’s eyes widen, but the fact that he doesn’t laugh comes as a relief.

“You have a camera?”

“I’ll get one. I can just use my phone until then,” Jungmo answers simply, holding up said device. “I’ll need references of my own.”

“You have a point…” Wooseok squints, contemplating the idea. “Fine, but you have to take this seriously.”

“Only if you do.”

“Bet.”

* * *

Instead of actually using this deal for anything useful, though, it soon becomes a war of ‘who can get the other to break character the quickest’. From sticking the camera right up in the other person’s face, to filming each other right in front of their mutual friends who have no clue what’s going on, neither of them intend on losing. 

“At least they’re getting along,” Hyeongjun shrugs helplessly at the sight of Jungmo filming Wooseok from an unflatteringly low angle. “I think?” 

“You worry too much,” Minkyu laughs, messing with the boy’s hair idly. He doesn’t seem to be paying much attention. 

“Gimme a ‘V’, hyung,” Jungmo smirks from behind the camera, pretending to fiddle with the autofocus. “You know how bad I am with gestures. I need _ all _ the help I can get.”

“You’re a little demon, you know that?” Wooseok forces a smile behind his ‘V’. 

“Love you too.”

“_ Wow _ , they’ve gotten _ really _close,” Hyeongjun whispers.

“Alright, enough of that,” Wooseok waves the camera aside. “Your win. This is humiliating.”

“It’s nothing compared to you filming me right as I woke up,” Jungmo pouts, but stops the recording anyway. “That’s 11-9 to me.”

“It’s 10-10, as far as I remember?”

“Hyung.”

“I’m serious!”

Jungmo rolls his eyes. 

* * *

The scores reach upwards of 20 before they find themselves tired of the game. There are only so many ways you can film someone before they get used to it. 

Jungmo still films, though, perhaps more earnestly than before because as much fun as it had been, having personal references has helped him a lot. Maybe all his models have looked rather Wooseok-like because of it, but hey—he has the face for it. 

He’s too busy admiring said face through his viewfinder that Wooseok's sudden look towards the camera startles him. 

“So, has it worked?” Wooseok rests his cheek in his palm, staring into the lens intently. 

“Has...what worked?” Jungmo feels a little breathless from the sudden intensity. 

“Filming things. Has it helped your block?”

“Oh,” Jungmo feels stupid for his overreaction. “Yeah. Been rotoscoping you for warm-ups and stuff. Though I have a serious lack of videos of just about everything else.”

“We might’ve gone a bit too far with the game,” Wooseok chuckles. “But I’m glad for you. You seemed pretty down that day.”

“Did I?” Jungmo tries to recall. “I can’t remember if I was.”

“You seemed that way to me, anyway,” Wooseok shrugs sheepishly. 

“Probably was, to be honest,” Jungmo admits, keeping his gaze on the viewfinder. He’s not sure if he wants to get into his life story, but might as well try explaining. “I usually just give up when I run into blocks.”

“Really? That easily?” Wooseok seems shocked, though Jungmo doesn’t blame him. 

“Yeah. I just don’t...try very hard. It’s not worth continuing after it stops being fun.”

“Damn…” It’s obvious Wooseok’s trying to pick his next words carefully. “What changed this time, then?”

“Secret,” Jungmo smiles though his face is blocked by the camcorder—or rather, _ because _ his face is blocked by the camcorder.

“What? Tell me,” Wooseok frowns, sitting up straight in his seat, but Jungmo shakes his head. “C’mon, I deserve at least partial credit.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Come here. _ I’ll _unseal them for you,” Wooseok leans forward threateningly, smirking into the lens. “Get out from there.”

Jungmo lowers the camcorder obediently, to Wooseok’s surprise.

“I’m here."

“O— Oh. Right,” it’s obvious that he’s flustered. “Hi.”

“Hi?” Jungmo laughs. “Weren’t you going to get me to speak or something?”

“Right. How do I break the ancient seal? Some sort of offering or ritual?”

“With a kiss.”

“With a _ what _.”

Jungmo feels an intense need to hide his face behind the camcorder again.

“Joking. I’m just joking,” he tries to keep his cool, but Wooseok leans forward before he can continue, and all of a sudden there’s a pair of lips on his.

It’s nothing scandalous, but the way Wooseok rests his hand on his thigh sends a shiver through his body. 

“Cute,” Wooseok snickers when he finally pulls away and sees Jungmo’s face (though his own isn’t free of embarrassment either).

“Didn’t expect you to actually do it…” Jungmo looks down and away from him with cheeks flushed.

“Well, I did. Where’s my reward?” 

“Bold of you to assume there’d only be _ one _ seal,” Jungmo hums cheekily, even if the embarrassment is still fresh.

“_Greedy _,” Wooseok pouts, but takes it as encouragement to go in for a second one.

Maybe so, but Jungmo doesn’t mind being greedy in this situation. 

Wooseok won’t get his answer for a while, though, because he’s still figuring it out himself. It feels too early to say the cycle’s been broken, but he can tentatively hope, right? What’s different this time around? What changed? What inspired him? But most importantly:

Would it be too cheesy to admit it’s thanks to Wooseok?

Yes, yes it would be, but maybe one day he’ll tell him that. Probably through some equally cheesy animation made with his amateurish skills. Would that be enough to satisfy someone this amazing, though? God if he knows.

“We can just keep kissing if you’d like.”

“I have classes.”

“You are _ so _unromantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> i took one look at this and i said **y e e t**
> 
> if you're wondering why this ship exists then i direct you to [this](https://twitter.com/hyukhohan/status/1152846362427318273) thread 
> 
> i'm [@sigmaticism](https://twitter.com/sigmaticism) on twitter


End file.
